


Gossip

by Sykopath



Series: Commentary [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Lenney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykopath/pseuds/Sykopath
Summary: Look into my eyes, tell me what do you see?Don't believe the lies that you heard about me"Look, 's Will after he sees a small spider in his room."Will sighed dramatically, letting go of George's hand to slap him lightly. George cackled at his own joke, reconnecting their hands again. Will could feel Alex smile widely into his stomach, a light giggle vibrating against Will's top."Bit of trouble there mate, Will's not a woman." Alex laughed. George laughed harder.Will, however, stayed completely silent. He tensed lightly at the comment, attempting to focus again on the film before George continued talking."Reckon you'd make a great woman Will."Will felt sick.





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired (very loosely) by Will's latest video "Catfishing 1000 Men On Tinder With A Snapchat Filter"
> 
> Title and summary from the song "Gossip" by Sleeping With Sirens
> 
> This was written from the perspective of them all just being friends, but if you wanted to take it as them being in a relationship they that's cool too.
> 
> If anyone sees this as insensitive or hurtful then please let me know and I'll be more than happy to take it down. I'm all for LGBTQ+ acceptance, and I truly hope that as a community you all get the acceptance you desire. I may not be in the community myself but I see everyone as equal, no matter what gender or sexuality. ♡♡
> 
> Edit (19th May): I had a comment tell me that a part of this made them uncomfortable so I changed it. If there are still problems with discomfort don't hesitate to tell me. I'd hate to upset anyone, my intention truly weren't to hurt anyone. If the person is also unsatisfied with the outcome I'd also be willing to rewrite it or take it out completely. I hope this is okay though. Much love to everyone reading this, whether you're in the community or not, and stay strong. Love you all ♡♡♡

It had been a fairly quiet night for Will, George and Alex. They had mainly been lounging around together on a sofa in Will's living room, watching films and drinking a light amount of alcohol. It wasn't enough to get anyone drunk, but they had all drunk enough to have a good time together.

However, for the entire night, Will had been mainly silent, only throwing a few smiles when either of his friends would make jokes about the God-awful movies they were watching. He had his head resting on George's stomach, and Alex had been curled up into his side, but the usual setup for their movie nights couldn't comfort Will in the slightest. Even with his hand tangled in Alex's brown locks or with his other hand intertwined with George's, Will couldn't find any solace in their situation. It could've been the pain in his chest from wearing his binder for the majority of the day, or it could've been the pain of holding such a large secret to himself for so long. He wasn't entirely ashamed of who he was, but the fear of rejection always played on Will's mind. His friends had been nothing but kind and respectful to him, but even Will couldn't help but think the worst in situations like his own. He just couldn't _bear_ the thought of George and Alex abandoning him, so he had kept silent.

_He had always been the most selfish of the three, after all._

"Will?" George called softly, squeezing his hand lightly. Will blinked, lifting his head to look up at the smaller male. He hummed, alerting George that he was listening. "You alright watching this?"

Will nodded, not really noticing what they had put on. From the quick glance he had taken at the screen, he had gathered it was some shitty horror movie, but Will hadn't the energy to complain. He resting his head back down on George, twirling a finger through Alex's hair again. He closed his eyes gently, the murmuring of the characters in the film lulling Will into a peaceful sleep.

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

It was roughly half way through the film when Will was woken up by a scream. He quickly looked around before realising it was from the movie. Alex snorted at his reaction, George almost wheezing with laughter as he took a sip from his can. Will blushed darkly, rolling his eyes. He settled back down on George's chest, tugging angrily at Alex's hair to get him to shut up. Alex complied, silencing his laughter and instead curling up closer to the oldest man.

"Anyone want another drink?" George offered as a flash of red filled the dark room from the movie.

Will shook his head and Alex muttered a quiet _no_. George smiled, setting his drink aside. He pulled Will's head closer to him while tangling all three of their legs together. It was difficult, seeing as George was quite short, and was laying further up on the sofa than Alex and Will, but somehow the three of them made it work.

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

The scene changed quickly, a woman locked in a small room filled with spiders varying in size. Her screams echoed in the silent room, and they all watched as she helplessly kicked them away, trying to save herself. Her screams grew louder in volume and desperation as the spiders began crawling up her bare legs, and she swatted them away with her hands. Alas, it was useless, and they continued to crawl up her legs anyway, even crawling up through her shorts.

Will cringed inwardly at the scene, the woman's screams sending shivers down his spine as he imagined the feeling of the spiders crawling around his skin. Alex looked up at the movement, smiling sympathetically at him. Will's fear of spiders was far from a secret, but neither of his friends minded.

The woman screamed louder, and Will felt Alex wince against him at the noise. He covered Alex's ear lightly with the hand that had previously been playing with Alex's hair, pushing Alex's head against Will's body to muffle the sound slightly.

She began scratching at the walls, her fingers coating the wallpaper with blood as she pleaded for her life. George rolled his eyes.

"Look, 's Will after he sees a small spider in his room."

Will sighed dramatically, letting go of George's hand to slap him lightly. George cackled at his own joke, reconnecting their hands again. Will could feel Alex smile widely into his stomach, a light giggle vibrating against Will's top.

"Bit of trouble there mate, Will's not a woman." Alex laughed. George laughed harder.

Will, however, stayed completely silent. He tensed lightly at the comment, attempting to focus again on the film before George continued talking.

_"Reckon you'd make a great woman Will."_

Will felt sick. His stomach twisted as he slowly pushed Alex off his stomach. Alex looked up, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. Will quickly untangled his fingers from George's as he anxiously ran his fingers through his hair. He sat up, taking deep breathes to try and calm himself down. His efforts were futile though, and he was left gasping for breath.

"Will?" Alex asked softly. "Is everything alright? What's-"

"I..." He choked, struggling to breathe as he attempted to speak.

Concerned, George sat up, pulling Will close to him so he could rest his head on George's shoulder. Will could feel the tears collecting in his eyes as he desperately tried to wipe them away. It was hopeless, and he let out a strangled sob, causing Alex to sit up quickly and wrap his arms around Will to loosely hug the boy.

It was ridiculous, he was getting upset over a few harmless comments? _He truly was pathetic._

"Will, please talk to us." George calmly pleaded, resting his head ontop of Will's. Alex nuzzled his head closer to Will's chest.

"I.. I'm transgender." He whispered through his tears, his chest shuddering. He urgently wrapped his arms around Alex, trying to clutch the men close to him.

"Oh." George replied, more in shock at the suddeness of the revelation rather than what the _actual_ revelation was.

Afterwards, the room was filled with silence, even with the movie playing in the background. Alex looked up at Will, wiping away the tears in Will's eyes as he smiled delicately.

" _And_?" Alex asked. "Is that all?"

Will almost had whiplash at the speed his head flew up from George's shoulder to look at the other boy. Alex tilted his head, waiting for a response.

"Huh? W-What do y' mean, _is that all?_ " Will asked incredulously.

"Just thought it was something that was serious, that's all." Alex reassured.

Will could've sobbed with happiness, but he settled with pulling Alex into a tighter embrace. Alex smiled, running a finger through Will's hair to comfort him. George, however, had still remained silent.

"George?" Will whispered, his joy slowly fading as he looked at the shortest. George's face was twisted, as if he was trying to figure something out. Alex entwined his and Will's hand as an offer of support.

"D-Don't get me wrong mate, I support you fully." George started. "But I gotta admit, I'm a tad confused."

"With what?" Alex asked defensively. Will tapped Alex's hand with his finger to calm him down.

"How do I put it..." He murmured. "Like... do I still call you Will, or like-uh... do you have another name?"

Will sighed in relief. "Yeah, s'Will."

"Right, got it." George breathed, relaxing as he pulled them all the rest against him. He laid back down against the sofa. "Sorry, I probably didn't word it right at all-"

"Nono, you did." Will reassured him, snuggling up to George's chest. Alex was the one to tangle their legs together this time.

"Didn't mean to make the woman comment either. You're no less of a man than Alex and I. Hell, you're probably twice the man either of us are-" George apologised.

"Neither did I." Alex interrupted. "If I knew then-"

"Its fine." Will insisted. "Y' didn't mean it like that, I understand."

"Still shouldn't have said it." George replied. Will groaned in frustration.

"You could argue that I shoulda told yous sooner, and then y' wouldn't have said It." Will argued. Alex whined in disagreement.

"You told us when you were ready, that's all that matters. Or at least, I hope it was because you were trusted us..." Alex trailed off. Will nodded.

"Yeah, trust both you fuckers." He laughed. Alex smiled at him and George rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the small smile on his face.

The end scene credits for the film rolled up, but none of the boys seemed to care. Alex yawned, closing his eyes, resting against Will. Will shuffled around a bit, laying flat so that Alex could rest on him properly. George sighed, shifting so that he laid on his side behind Will, tugging at small strands of Will's hair. They laid like this for a few minutes before the pain in Will's chest settled back in again. Will hesitantly lifted Alex's head up as he awkwardly sat up.

"You uh... don't suppose I can go change? S'just my chest hurts and-"

"Not at all." George smiled. "You go change, we'll put on another film whilst you're gone. Any suggestions?"

"Nah, trust yous to put on a good enough film." He smiled before standing from the sofa, stretching his back at the ache.

He quickly left to go into his own room, slowly peeling his top off. He changed from his jeans into some joggers, tossing the discarded clothes onto his floor. He then peeled off his binder, wincing slightly at the pain as he stretched his back. He lightly rubbed his chest, trying to soothe the pain before pulling his green shovel hoodie on. Leaving his room, he silently slipped back into the space between Alex and George.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked tiredly, resting his head back on Will's stomach, careful not to touch his chest. Will smiled at the gesture, and combed his hand through the youngest man's hair.

"Yeah, just hurts a little. It'll be fine in a few minutes." Will murmured.

"Anything we can do?" George offered. Will shook his head.

"Nah, just always happens. S'nice that you're offerin' though."

"If you're sure." George whispered before snuggling against his back, his head resting ontop of Will's.

It didn't take long for them to settle back into their usual movie-watching routine. George had decided on a light-hearted comedy, and easy watch for so late in the night. Alex had fallen asleep within the first few minutes of it, his eyes falling shut as he curled closer to the men. Will smiled down at him, pulling him as close as possible before he looked behind at George, who didn't seem to have much focus on the movie either. He was watching the two other men with a fond smile on his face. It almost made Will blush.

"I'm glad you told us." George whispered so he didn't wake Alex up.

"So am I." Will responded just as quietly.

"Y'know, if you ever need anything, you can just say, yeah?" George asked quietly, twirling his fingers anxiously through Will's hair. Will chuckled quietly.

"Course. Same goes for you, yeah?" Will responded. George nodded.

"Great, now can we get back to watching this fucking film?" Will asked with a laugh.

George cackled before covering his mouth, stifling his laughter in fear of waking Alex up. The youngest stirred, but soon settled back down, to the joy of both men. Will carded his fingers through Alex's hair, his other hand connecting with George's. It was peaceful, and Will couldn't have asked for a better moment with his friends.

 

_♡The End♡_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any support or criticism, I'd love to hear what people think of this. Don't forget that if you found this insensitive in any way to just let me know and I'll happily take it down. It's not worth getting upset over something that I can easily solve. ♡♡
> 
> If people enjoy it though I might make another trans!Will oneshot. If not though, I'm more than happy with just sticking with this or just taking it down completely. All people have to do is say ♡♡
> 
>  
> 
> I also have a wattpad and instagram dedicated to the commentary channels if anyone wants to check it out
> 
> Wattpad: Elmslie_Engel (This has also been posted on that account, you can find it under my oneshot book ♡)
> 
> Instagram: elmslie_engel


End file.
